There are several hundred self-service automotive recycling (SSAR) facilities around the United States and other countries. These facilities can include many types of vehicles and other machines which have parts that can be retrieved and reused. In the case of automobiles, for example, the SSAR facility may purchase vehicles from individuals, insurance companies, towing companies, charities, private companies, and/or auto auctions. These vehicles are referred to as “End-of-Life Vehicles” or “ELVs.” ELVs may not be operational and may be damaged. However, there may be many working parts on each of the vehicles. Each facility may stock thousands of vehicles or machines and constantly add recyclable assemblies to the facility's inventory.
Customers are able to search the facility and find recyclable assemblies (e.g., cars) and the parts they need. While many yards are well organized and the recyclable assemblies may even be grouped by year, make, and model, the parts on the individual automobiles, machines, or other recyclable assemblies are not added to the inventory. As a result, it is up to customers to search and find the parts they need and remove the parts with their own tools. When customers are finished, they typically bring the parts to a cashier for purchase before leaving the self-service recycling facility.
Not only does each recycling facility have an inventory that is constantly changing, but there is no efficient way for customers to determine whether parts are available within each facility, especially at salvage yards inconvenient distances away. As a result, many parts are left on the recyclable assembly which could easily be sold for a profit by customers. As such, there are a number of challenges and inefficiencies found in self-service recycling facilities.